Sing for the Moment 2: Come Together
by frutescence
Summary: Bella and the Cullens are back in this singing-filled adventure. Not necessary to read sing for the moment first.
1. Alice Suddenly Sees

**The Cullens and Bella are back for SING FOR THE MOMENT 2: COME TOGETHER**

**song is suddenly i see by kt turnstall**

* * *

"Bella, bella, bella, GUESS WHAT!" Alice screamed in my ear, waking me up. I looked at the clock next to me, it was 6:45 am.

"Alice, whatever it is it better be important." I said, yawning.

"We're doing karaoke again!" Alice said, hyper.

"And in no way can I get out of this and sleep." I said as a statement. Alice nodded.

"Now, come on, get dressed and come downstairs.

After I got dressed I went down to see the entire family on the couch. I went and sat on Edward.

"good morning, love." He said.

"Hey Edward." I said, yawning again.

"Is there any reason you guys couldn't have done this at like noon or something?" I asked.

"Alice had been annoying us all night." Edward said.

It's been a week since we last did karaoke. You would think she would be able to decide.

Alice came in with a hat, and then everyone picked names.

I got Rosalie. Greattttttttttttt…..

"Ok, up first is esme singing about me!" alice said then sat down.

"Okay, so for Alice, I chose the song _Suddenly I See_ by KT Turnstall. It reflects how alice is psychic, and of course, as it says, a beautiful person like all of you are." She said, and then played the track.

_Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm_

Suddenly she sees (Suddenly she sees)  
This is what she wants be  
Suddenly she sees(Suddenly she sees)  
Why her visions mean so much to her

Maybe she feels like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on her word

Suddenly she sees (Suddenly she sees)  
This is what she wants be  
Suddenly she sees(Suddenly she sees)  
Why her visions mean so much to her

And she's shorter than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A tall tower, at that  
She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see

Suddenly she sees (Suddenly she sees)  
This is what she wants be  
Suddenly she sees(Suddenly she sees)  
Why her visions mean so much to her

Everyone was clapping and Alice went up and hugged Esme, and then Esme sat down.

"Up next is… Jasper and Emmett doing a duet?" she said questioningly after checking her visions.

"That would be correct." Jasper said.

"Ok…" Alice said.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. They're Bringing Sexy Back YUP

**Sorry it's been forever. School's been WAYYYY to dramatic latley.**

**i dont own twilight.**

* * *

"Okay, so we will be doing a duet that portrays what we truly are." Jasper said.

Edward groaned. "Seriously?" he asked them.

Jasper nodded. Emmett replied, "Seriously, Eddie."

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special whats behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack._

_Take em' to the bridge_

_Dirty babe_  
_You see these shackles_  
_Baby I'm your slave_  
_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_  
_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Come to the back_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_VIP_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Drinks on me_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Let me see what you're twerkin with_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Look at those hips_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_You make me smile_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Go ahead child_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_And get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_I'm bringing sexy back_  
_Them other vamps don't know how to act_  
_Come let me make up for the things you lack_  
_Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast_

_Take em' to the bridge_

_Dirty babe_  
_You see these shackles_  
_Baby I'm your slave_  
_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_  
_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Come to the back_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_VIP_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Drinks on me_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Let me see what you're twerkin with_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Look at those hips_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_You make me smile_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Go ahead child_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_And get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_we're bringing sexy back_  
_You vamps and humans watch how we attack_  
_If that's your girl you better watch your back_  
_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

_Come here girl_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Come to the back_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_VIP_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Drinks on me_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Let me see what you're twerkin with_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Look at those hips_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_You make me smile_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Go ahead child_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_And get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_

There was a stunned silence in the air.

Which, of course, was ended by rosalie.

"Emmett, you get nothing. For a MONTH." She said, enunciating the month part.

Emmett's mouth was hanging open, shocked.

Everyone else was still stunned after that song.

Alice gained her composure next.

"Next is Rose singing about Esme." She said.

* * *

**Yeah.**

**For the people who have read more than just this story, i have the next two chapters in every one of my stories excecpt the project planned out. **

**For those of you who don't know, the project is my series of bonding moments between bella and the cullens. any ideas, PM me. **

**Anyway, for this story at least, i have all of the songs planned out excecpt for the one that carlisle will sing about edward, which i have no idea for. Other than that, i planned out the rest of this story and one involving love songs that i'll post after this one is finished. **

**I'm gonna update my stories later today, considering it's past midning where i live and i'm really tired since i've been up for almost 20 hours. So, in the next 12 hours ill update again.**

**And now i post and the go 2 sleep...**


	3. Listen To Your Heart

**OH MY EDWARD. I AM SOOOOO SORRY!  
the resons that i havent updated were that i lost my notebook where i had written down all the songs (though i still dont have one for carlisle to sing about edward...) anyway, i lost that. And i just found it today when i cleanded my locker in school. Also, two weeks ago i left my USB where i write all my storeis in the library... in a computer. I just got it back today. **

**Anyway, i now have a blog!  
****http:/ twihardfanpire24 (dot) blogspot (dot) com/ **

**Yall shoudl check it out... cuz so far i dont think anyone has looked at it... oh well. Just copy and past it and omit the spaces, and add the dots where they go. **

**i dont own twilight. **

* * *

"Okay," Rosalie started, "I chose to sing DHT's 'Listen to Your Heart' to sing about Esme because Esme tells us to listen to our hearts instead of our heads. Some of the lyrics don't fit, but that's usually the case. The song also mentions, " she continued, "about not knowing where we were going because all of us have left at some time, but she knew that we would come back and she trusted us to do what we want."

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark__scent__ of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind_

_listen to your heart_  
_when he's calling for you_  
_listen to your heart_  
_there's nothing else you can do_  
_I don't know where you're going_  
_and I don't know why_  
_but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye_

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_  
_the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_  
_they're swept away and nothing is what is seems_  
_the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_listen to your heart_  
_when he's calling for you_  
_listen to your heart_  
_there's nothing else you can do_  
_I don't know where you're going_  
_and I don't know why_  
_but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye_

_and there are voices_  
_that want to be heard_  
_so much to mention_  
_but you can't find the words_  
_the_

_listen to your heart_  
_when he's calling for you_  
_listen to your heart_  
_there's nothing else you can do_  
_I don't know where you're going_  
_and I don't know why_  
_but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart...mm..mmm_

_I don't know where you're going_  
_and I don't know why_  
_but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye_

Rosalie then sat down.

Then, of course, Alice popped up. Seriously, it seems like she is sugar high some times….

Anyway, back to alice.

"Up next is…. Me singing about Bella! Yay!" she added, jumping up and down.

Cue me being scared…

* * *

**The next chapter... is going to be funny. I already know the song that im doing...so get pumped!  
song was DHT's 'Listen to Your Heart'**

**So... yeah.**

**REVIEW!**

**and check out my blog...**


	4. AN NAME CHANGE

**AN: NAME CHANGED**

**I changed my name from twihardfanpire24 to LeiaSkywalker24**

**lol chapter dedication 4 the 1st person to review this story n to guess my new obsession...**

**UPDATES COMING SOON. I PROMISE!**

**-lexx**

**P.S. I seriously mean it when i say ill update this time. I do. I'm working on them... i just dont really have any ideas...**


End file.
